Field of the Invention
Data processing systems which, for purposes of simultaneous problem processing, provide a plurality of calculating units, central units or computers (multiprocessors), have gained significance in the past. On the other hand, the development of highly integrated calculating units in the form of so-called microprocessors have provided the possibility of constructing such multi-computer systems from a plurality of sub-computers. With an increasing number of sub-computers, however, the problems of data traffic between the individual sub-computers and external memories and the like increase considerably.